In Repose
by Nightsmoke
Summary: Someone is a little sleepy... reviews make me happy.
1. Tamaki

**A/N:** It's so short!! I'm not accustomed to writing drabble-ish stories. I have written a lot of other things today so even though I was completely written out, this idea stole over me and I had to put it down. xD

_Also, believe it or not, this is my first time doing romantic writing. It is difficult for me to do romance writing, since it is hard to write about things in which you are not familiar with. There is currently no time in my life for love relationships (maybe later, though), so there is no romance in my stories. However, it's nice to write something that makes you feel all warm inside. If I get reviews I may do more.._

_**All characters © Hatori Bisco**_

* * *

**In Repose**

...

Freshman Fujioka Haruhi walked down the nearly deserted corridor, the sound of her footfalls echoing off the high arched ceiling. Normally around this time she would have found herself clad in some ridiculous getup, courtesy of the mercurial Host Club that she was a part of. However, that was not the case today.

"_We are cancelling the Host Club meetings for this afternoon since both the twins and Hunny-senpai are absent from school,"_ Kyouya had told her earlier. _"Our funds would not be as copious with 42.857 of our members gone." _Since then, Haruhi's day had become resplendent since she was looking forward to a great chunk of time for herself following school's dismissal.

But now instead of heading home, the female host found herself approaching the third music room in hopes of finding her schoolbag, which she had most probably left in there. The opulent white doors were unlocked, of course, so Haruhi grabbed the cool brass handles and swung them open. A dimly-lit music room greeted her, quiet and deserted save for the orange afternoon light that spilled in through the sash-windows. The room was dark, certainly. Empty, so she thought.

Shoes padding silently on the soft pink carpet, Haruhi made her way across the room until she spotted her bag under a table, its old pockets faded and zipper derelict. She swiftly picked up her bag and made as if to exit, but then a noise, the small swish of moving fabric made her breath catch in her throat. Her hair fell into her eyes as she whipped her head around in search for the source, which was quickly found.

He was seated on the piano bench, head in arms. The keyboard's lid was closed, but the piano was on full-stick, as if he had been playing earlier. His thick locks of white-blonde hair were pushed aside and his mouth was slightly ajar, breathing slow and deep.

Haruhi cautiously approached her senpai, momentarily forgetting to take a breath. With wide, coffee-colored eyes, she peered over at him with some admitted curiosity. In all of her time at the Host Club, she had never, ever seen Tamaki sleep.

"Senpai?" she whispered, although the words barely made a sound escaping her lips. He did not stir as he had before, and she wondered if he was dreaming. He looked so peaceful in his repose, face smooth and free from all of the fatuous expressions that the King of Hosts constantly wore.

Haruhi had not expected to discover Tamaki sleeping in the music room after school, and debated on waking him. He looked so tired, leaning on the piano; she allowed herself an amused smile at catching him off guard. Without thinking, Haruhi took another step closer, and, with a tender hand, brushed some of her senpai's hair out of his eyes. She stood in that position for a while longer, but in bending over had noticed something that widened her eyes and dusted a blush over her cheeks. Because of her previous location she had not noticed it, but now looking from a different and closer angle, Haruhi saw it.

Leaning against Tamaki's left side, next to him on the piano bench, was Kuma-chan.

Haruhi smiled again and decided to let him sleep for a little while longer.

_End._


	2. Kyouya

_**A/N:**_ Even though I support Tamaki/Haruhi, Kyouya is still my favorite Ouran character. So, here is a chapter dedicated to him. Hopefully I can do a few more chapters on all the hosts.

Don't ask what possessed me to continue this, seeing as how I may delete this story anyway. However, I may change my mind, because I like to exercise parts of my writing that need work. This story was to practice my simple writing, because lately I've been using too many big words in my stuff and it just makes my writing choppy. They sometimes say, "simple is better," and I'm willing to give that a try. At least for a while.

_All characters © Hatori Bisco_

* * *

**In Repose**

_**II**_

.

"Sorry I'm late," Haruhi said as she briskly pushed open the door to the third music room. "I—_mmph!"_

Two hands were quickly clamped over her mouth, preventing the freshman from saying anything more. Haruhi looked up, astonished, at Hikaru and Kaoru. The two looked frantically over their shoulders, then back at her with wide, hazel eyes.

"Shh! Do you want to get us killed?" Kaoru hissed under his breath.

"Mmlp?" Haruhi inquired before realizing that the twin's hands still rested over her mouth. Removing them, she continued in a skeptical whisper, "What's wrong?"

Hikaru leaned in closer. "Kyouya-senpai is sleeping," he murmured ominously.

Haruhi immediately went rigid. This was worse then the time when Tamaki had spilled tea on Hunny-senpai's Usa-chan during one of the senior's afternoon naps. Yes, this was much worse. Haruhi had seen Kyouya-senpai in a snit before, and she did not wish to relive that experience. Hunny-senpai would bite you if you woke him up. Kyouya-senpai would exile you.

"Ah, welcome, Haruhi!" Tamaki strode over and greeted the female host in an ardent whisper. He beckoned to the three standing by the door. "This way, this way."

The Host King led Haruhi and the twins to the far side of the music room where the others were, away from the table that seated a sleeping Kyouya.

"Kyou-chan's been exhausted from overwork," Hunny-senpai remarked sadly, pulling his stuffed bunny closer to him.

"Ah," Tamaki agreed hushedly. "It's rare for Kyouya to fall asleep here, especially during the daytime." His indigo eyes fell on the Shadow King with a second of pity before taking on a frightened look.

"Best not to wake him," he said. The others nodded and went about their work for the afternoon, tending to the few scattered guests that came in quiet tones.

Occasionally, Haruhi would pause a moment whenever she passed Kyouya, yielded by some unknown curiosity. The Ootori's glasses were neatly folded and placed on the table where they gleamed resplendently. His face seemed pale and somewhat naked without them, and two little pink patches lay on the bridge of his nose to signify where the glasses had once been. His thin chest rose and fell steadily, the notebook facedown in his lap moving with his breathing as well.

"Oi, Haruhi, what are you doing over there? It's dangerous!"

"Eh?" the girl blinked and turned to Hikaru, who was frantically signaling her to return to safe waters on the other side of the room.

Tamaki grabbed the sleeve of her blue Ouran jacket and dragged Haruhi back. "You don't want to wake the Low-Blood-Pressure-Demon-Lord, do you?" he asked, frowning.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Was kind of name is that?"

"Yes, what kind of name is that for my Prince?" Renge miffed as she walked by, eating a banana (and as we all know, bananas in the Host Club are a fatality).

"What are you still doing here, Otaku?" Kaoru asked the girl. "Don't you have some sims game to go play?"

Renge sighed. "I'm taking a break today. Honestly, you people aren't good enough to hang around Kyouya-sama." Chomping off the last of her banana, she tossed the yellow peel onto the classroom floor and returned to her underground base.

"Oi, Renge-kun, don't be leaving your garbage here!" Tamaki hissed as he ran to catch the Otaku before she descended completely into subareas of the room. "Take this bananaaAAAA!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi cried as a monkey stuck its head out and Tamaki slipped on the peel. He flailed his armed and tumbled gracefully until he came into contact with Hunny-senpai's snack table. Hunny jumped out of harm's way onto Takashi's shoulder, but his table was not so fortunate. As Tamaki fell into the coffee table he knocked it over, porcelain plates crashing and breaking in an earsplitting cacophony of broken glass.

For a minute everyone just stared at the mess as Tamaki sat up and rubbed his head. He too, froze, as he realized what the real danger was. Six pairs of eyes fell on Ootori Kyouya, who was…

Still sleeping.

"A-are you kidding me?" Hikaru whispered to no one in particular, softer than ever. "Did he die or something?"

"No one could possibly sleep through that," Haruhi awed, her brown eyes wide. "What in the world is he?"

Tamaki gave a sigh, fully recovered from his spectacular fall. "He's the Low-Blood-Pressure-Demon-Lord," he replied. "Now, more importantly…"

"Kyou-chan will not be happy if he finds out we have to import more china plates," Hunny said miserably. Mori-senpai nodded taciturnly.

"Everyone, let's get to work cleaning this up before Kyouya wakes up!" Tamaki whispered enthusiastically. Everyone nodded and began to lift the table. "And remember, not a sound!"

So the Host Club became the Cleaning Club, taking care of the broken plates and glass. All the time they kept one eye on the sleeping Shadow King, who had begun to stir after a while.

Everything was going quite smoothly for a while, until Haruhi accidentally stepped on some broken glass. Her eyes went wide and glassy, but before she could cry out Mori, quick as the wind, had clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shh," he warned.

Haruhi gave a nod and waited for the pain to abate. Tamaki examined her foot and found that the glass had not cut it too deeply. He hastily put a bandage over it, looking mournful, but not a word escaped his lips. The mess in the music room was just about gone, and Kyouya still hadn't woken up. Things were looking auspicious.

But then, Murphy's law reared its ugly head.

Tamaki began to feel it just as he was putting the last piece of broken china into the garbage bin. A slight prickling in his sinuses. It was a little tickle that didn't seem to be going away. Tamaki frowned and rubbed his nose absently, heart thumping as he realized what was going to happen. He was going to sneeze, and loudly.

The other hosts looked up as they saw their president giving them a panicked stare. Haruhi raised her head and saw Tamaki standing rigid, index finger oscillating rapidly under his nose.

"T-tono?" Kaoru mouthed, looking stricken.

"No, Tama-chan!" Honey whispered tremulously, realizing immediately what was wrong. "Don't!"

Tamaki managed a shake of his head and furiously covered his mouth and nose with both hands, blue eyes watering. Haruhi and the others stood frozen in place, only able to watch with sinking hearts. But, Tamaki hadn't lost the battle yet. He held his breath, counting backwards from ten, and pinched his nostrils shut with two fingers.

After a moment that seemed to last for eternity, he let go and exhaled, smiling. The rest of the Host Club felt their hope restored as Tamaki gave a thumbs-up and discarded the last piece of porcelain. They had survived.

"I thought we were goners there," Haruhi said, massaging her heart and looking frazzled. "Let's get this garbage bin out of here, before sleepyhead wakes up."

Nodding, Mori-senpai and the twins hoisted the bin up and walked towards the exit. They were almost to the double doors when Tamaki suddenly felt that itch come up upon him yet again, this time with such intensity and speed that it took him completely by surprise.

"Ah_-choo!"_

Kyouya's grey eyes opened slowly at the sound, and he reached over to put his elliptical-shaped glasses on. A sadistic little semi-smile formed on his lips at the spectacle before him.

"My my, what is it we have here?"

_End._


	3. Honey

**A/N:** I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! But, please enjoy anyway. The troublesome twins are next, but I need to think of some new ideas. Stay tuned, and reviews/feedback are welcome. Thanks.

_All characters © Hatori Bisco_

* * *

_**In Repose**_

**III**

.

Despite there being people in the third music room, it was so silent that if a pin were to be dropped, it would be audible. Those that were there could only stare as the world as they knew it came crashing down about their wealthy ears. Even Ootori Kyouya and Takashi Morinozuka, the supreme phlegmatics of the club, wore astonished expressions.

"Mitsukini…"

"D-did I hear you correctly, Honey-senpai?" Tamaki tittered, leaning over so that his face was level with the senior's. He fidgeted nervously and eyed the nearest exits, just in case.

"Mm-hmm," Honey nodded and smiled. "I don't want any sweets today, Tama-chan."

Tamaki blinked for a moment before going slipping into his usual melodramatic frenzy. "Someone, help! Okaasan! Honey-senpai…Honey-senpai must be _dying!"_

"Relax, Tono."

"Honestly, grow up, senpai," Haruhi sighed, approaching the smaller boy and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you not hungry, Honey-senpai?" she asked kindly.

Honey shook his head, blonde hair flopping softly against his cheeks. "No, Haru-chan. I'm just sleepy." He yawned widely and cuddled his stuffed bunny closer. "Can I take a nap?" The question was directed more towards the club's vice president than the actual president.

Kyouya's glasses glinted with confliction. If Honey slept, his craving for sweets would return, which meant more money lost for the Club. However, if his fatigue continued, he would not appeal to as many customers, and funds would dip even more.

Giving an almost inaudible sigh, Kyouya nodded. "It's only natural. Your usual canopy is in the other room." The others watched as Honey gave a baggy-eyed smile and trudged to the door. Some of his designators trailed behind him worriedly.

"Is Honey-kun alright?"

"He didn't even want his cheesecake…"

Tamaki comforted the ladies and quietly shut the door as their host exited. After Honey had left, the other hosts jumped as a loud crash and customers' cries sounded from behind them. Mori-senpai had accidentally knocked over the coffee table.

"It's my fault," he rumbled mournfully from the floor. "This week, I woke him up too early. Twice."

"Haven't I seen this before?" Haruhi wondered aloud. The other Hosts tried to comfort Mori-senpai and went about tending to the guests for the rest of the afternoon.

.

"Hello, everyone!" a bright and chipper Honey strode into the music room an hour later, brown eyes shining with the refreshed look of the well-rested.

"Honey-senpai!"

"Are you finished with your nap?" The tiny senior nodded enthusiastically.

"You seem to be in good spirits," Tamaki commented with relief.

Honey beamed. "Mm, I had a good dream." He strode over to the (repaired) coffee table, picked up a slice of pie, and dug in happily.

"About cake, I presume…" Hikaru muttered to his twin, who nodded.

Honey blinked and looked up at the Hitachiin twins. "Nope! It was better than cake." He swallowed and gave a smile with so much resplendence and happiness that Haruhi felt a sudden powerful urge to hug the boy.

"Everyone…everyone was in it. We were in a Host Club that never ended, all having fun together," he giggled. "But the most wonderful part about it was waking up and realizing that it wasn't just a dream!"

_End._


	4. Hikaru and Kaoru

**A/N:** This chapter is up rather quick. Writing for the twins is new, so I apologize if this chapter isn't satisfying. Mori is next, and frankly, I have no idea what to write for him. Meh... I'll figure it out. Enjoy! xD

Just created: (links aren't working here, so check the 'webpage' link on my profile, please! Thanks)

_All characters © Hatori Bisco_

* * *

**In Repose**

_**IV**_

.

"_Hikaru!"_

Kaoru groped frantically in the dark until his hand found the lantern switch. He gave it a forceful yank, bathing the room in a thick yellow light that cast itself on him and his twin brother. "Hikaru, wake up!"

"Nnfgl?"

"_Please_, Hikaru!"

One hazel eye opened lethargically. "Mm…Kaoru? What is it?" Hikaru blearily took in his brother's face, and was alert in an instant. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru's hair was rumpled with bedhead and he clutched his quilts so tightly that his knuckles had turned a pained white. His eyes, the same shade of hazel as Hikaru's, were frenetic and bloodshot, with traces of wetness around the sides. He was shaking the bed something fierce, and his voice was equally tremulous. "I…I had a—a bad dream."

Hikaru wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he hadn't seen his brother this shaken in a long time. "Do you want me to call for mom?" he asked with a yawn, reaching for the call button beside their bed.

Kaoru shook his head. As he did, a tear fell from his eye and snaked lazily down his cheek. The other Hitachiin saw this and sighed with pathos. Touching Kaoru's arm, he inquired softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kaoru exhaled shakily. "Not particularly."

"You know," Hikaru replied optimistically, "Haruhi used to say that you can make a nightmare go away if you share it with someone." He scratched his head sheepishly. "_Demo saa,_ I don't really know if it works—"

"It was my fault."

"Huh?"

"It was my fault," Kaoru repeated, averting his eyes. "We were at Ouran, but it was different…bigger. There were hundreds of rooms and hallways that were miles long. We were all trying to find the exit." He paused and took a breath, willing himself to go on.

"We had to get out before the timer went off, or something bad would happen."

"We?" Hikaru asked, blinking. Kaoru gave a small nod.

"Mm. You, the Host Club, our designators, mom, dad, that maid that we liked, everyone. Well, we finally found the way out, but none of us could leave until I did my chores," he continued. Hikaru, although less mature than his younger brother, knew better than to laugh.

"…and?" he egged.

"I didn't finish them on time," Kaoru muttered. "I realized that the timer was going to go off in seconds, so I grabbed as many people as I could hold and told the others to follow me. We crashed through the exit, but the only people who made it safely were the people in my arms. As we went flying through the air, I realized what would happen when the timer went off, only now it was too late. It went off, like a bomb, but the school didn't detonate. What exploded was…" Kaoru stopped to swallow, his dry throat clicking audibly.

"…my friends, everyone. They all exploded, one after another." Hikaru's eyes widened and he unconsciously clutched his blanket.

"Jeezus, Kaoru!"

"Hikaru, they went off behind me," Kaoru moaned. He raked a hand through his hair. "I heard their screams and I felt their…pieces hit my back. And it was all my fault because… because I wasn't quick enough in finishing my work!"

Hikaru, now thoroughly spooked himself pulled his younger twin into a comforting hug. "But it's alright now, Kaoru. Sshh, shh," he cooed as Kaoru began to hitch and sob quietly. This was different from the Brotherly Love act that they put on for their customers during the day. An older sibling calming his younger one in the early hours of the dawn; no, this was authentic.

"We're still here, you know? And we're not going anytime soon, Kaoru."

"Hikaru…"

* * *

"…Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi addressed the Host Club King the next afternoon when he wasn't attending to his guests. She normally tried to refrain from approaching her senpai on a regular basis, lest she be afflicted with a headache soon afterwards. Tamaki turned around and beamed like a puppy being presented with a juicy bone.

"Ah, what is it, my daughter?"

"Did you say something to the twins, senpai?" Haruhi remarked with a thoughtful expression. "They haven't bothered me all day!"

Tamaki's eyebrows rose, and he blinked away his relief. "Really? Now that you mention it, those little Satans haven't been as troublesome as they usually are…" he trailed off. "But no, I didn't say anything to them. Maybe my godly charm has finally effaced their unscrupulous nature!" Sparkles immediately appeared around him, and Haruhi knew it would be pointless to inquire further. She sensed an impending monologue and hastily made her exit.

"Afternoon," she greeted politely, walking over to the Hitachiin twins who were seated on a nearby sofa.

They looked over at her and gave her a pair of identical warm smiles. "Afternoon, Haruhi!" they chorused. As the female host took a seat by them their eyes widened.

"What's with you guys today? You seem pretty mellow," she exclaimed. "Not that I'm complaining—"her expression turned anxious for a moment before taking on a skeptical air—"I kind of like the change. But, I know you guys well. Are you trying to get at something by acting this way?"

Seeming genuinely puzzled, one of them answered, "No, actually, although that sounds like something we would normally do."

"Yeah," the other one added. "We just realized how much we appreciate you guys—"Haruhi frowned—"no, seriously!"

"We've learned not to take anything for granted," they added in perfect unison. And, although their words sounded fatuous and cheesy, Haruhi believed them.

"Don't worry, though," the twins assured her. "We'll be back to our mischievous selves by tomorrow. You can count on that." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

_End._

* * *

note: Kaoru's dream is actually one that I had a few months ago, fit to Ouran, of course.


	5. Mori

**A/N: **Mori was a challenge, since he is so taciturn. I saw this in my head before writing, hopefully it turned out alright. :D Haruhi is next, finishing it up.

_All characters © Hatori Bisco_

* * *

**In Repose **

**V**

.

Outside, the nebulous clouds meandered through the dreary, late-autumn sky. Ouran's trees had lost their leaves and stood as bare, gnarled branches while crunchy brown leaves littered the ground like bits of chocolate on a cake. Inside the third music room of the high school, several members of the Host Club turned to their president, Suo Tamaki, as he gravely regarded his fellow classmates.

"I have an announcement to make."

Kyouya's fingers paused, inches above his laptop. "What is it, Tamaki?" he asked without looking up.

Tamaki sighed, looking somewhat serious. "Haven't you noticed, Kyouya?"

"Noticed what?"

"Never mind," Tamaki shook his head and turned to regard the rest of the club, who was waiting for their guests to arrive.

"We will not have any designators today," he began, blue eyes ardent. "I've noticed that everyone's been so tired lately, so we should all take a day to get some rest. Therefore, today we will have an official Host Club _nap time!" _

"..."

Everyone blinked for a moment at the King's fiat. "Oi oi, don't be deciding things for yourself, Tono!" Hikaru griped.

"Senpai, we're not pre-schoolers," Fujioka Haruhi added disapprovingly, frowning. Then she remembered that Honey-senpai still took naps, even though he was two years her senior.

Said host smiled through a mouthful of raspberry cake. "That sounds great, Tama-chan!" he swallowed and scooped up another forkful. "What made you decide this?"

Tamaki suddenly looked nervous and jumped, as if goosed. He regarded Honey with wary eyes. "Mori-senpai's been switched on," he hissed with a hand to the side of his mouth.

"In that case, I think a short rest would be apposite," Kyouya shut his laptop and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Very well. We will all have nap time for one hour." And once the Shadow King spoke, his word was law.

The others cautiously turned to Takashi Morinozuka, who was seated on one of the music room's velvet settees. Haruhi, being the bolder of the group, approached him tentatively.

"Are you alright, Mori-senpai?" she asked. He turned to her with vapid black eyes and gave a smile that was uncannily winsome.

"I'm fine, cutie," he replied. Haruhi deadpanned.

"Aah, it's true! Mori's been turned on!" The twins chorused shrilly.

"M-Mori-senpai…?

Mori chuckled. "Why are you all staring at me like that? Oh dear, I haven't grown a third eye, have I?"

Tamaki turned to Honey. "Honey-senpai, can you get him to bed?" he whispered uneasily. Honey smiled, picked up his Usa-chan, and hopped down from his snack table.

"Takashi, let's take a nap!" he trilled, touching his cousin's sleeve. Mori looked down and beamed with an eerie sanguineness.

"That would be lovely, Mitsukini!"

Kyouya suppressed a shudder. Even he was a bit unnerved by the conundrums of his senpai's behavior. "Alright, everyone find a place to rest, and I will set my cell phone alarm to go off in one hour," he said.

"Good night, Kyou-chan!" Honey giggled before disappearing into his canopy. He had tucked Mori in, who was already fast asleep.

The Hitachiin twins snuggled together on the large settee. "Haruhi, want to sleep with us?" they asked. Haruhi, with a sigh, ignored them and found herself a comfortable desk to lay her head down on. Tamaki closed his eyes on another couch, holding his soft Kuma-chan tight. Removing his glasses, Kyouya leaned back on his chair. He made sure that the phone alarm was placed right by his head, so that his low-blood-pressure-demon-lord ears would hear it. This would be interesting, he thought, to see if sleep would come as easily with so many people around. Soon Kyouya found that he was more tired than he thought, and slipped effortlessly into an imperturbable doze.

* * *

Mori opened his eyes and sat up, noticing that he was lying on one of the music room's couches with a quilted blanket splayed over his legs. He silently pushed the blanket aside, ruffled his inky hair, and walked to the window. The autumn atmosphere outside seemed less prosaic and soporific than it had before; perhaps things looked different to him when he was more awake.

It was oddly quiet in the music room, and Mori, at first, didn't spot anyone. He left the windowsill and set off to find Mitsukuni, thinking that maybe his cousin would like some cake. It was only when he made his way into the center of the large room that he saw them. A quiet "uh" of exclamation escaped his lips as Mori found himself standing around six sleeping hosts.

For a minute, he only stood there and watched everyone's sleeping forms, not sure of what to do. They all looked so blissful and serene, so…open. Haruhi had a little half-smile on her face, as if she was dreaming about something pleasant. Ootoro, maybe. Tamaki was drooling happily on the settee cushions, and Mitsukuni was sucking his thumb lightly, cuddled up in his canopy.

Mori allowed a little smile to play across his lips. Reaching into his pocket, he extracted a book and went to go sit on the floor next to Mitsukuni's canopy. The sound of everyone's even breathing was calming, and Mori began to read as he waited for his family to wake up.

_End._


	6. Haruhi

**A/N:** Last chapter. Thank you to all who've read and reviewed, it's been my pleasure! Hmm, what to do next... Anyways, tell me your thoughts on this, I love suggestions. Thanks

_All characters © Hatori Bisco_

* * *

**In Repose**

_**VI **_**(final)**

_._

It was a quiet lunch break at Ouran for freshman Fujioka Haruhi, and that was just the way she liked it. No prodding Host Club boys to give her a throbbing headache, no querulous rich bastards to criticize her measly "commoner's lunch." Just herself, this bench, and the whisper of fall leaves as they danced around her feet in a graceful ballet.

_Bzzz. Bzzz. _

And her cellphone.

Haruhi put down her bento and sighing, reached into her pocket to see who could be calling her during school hours. She frowned after flipping open the phone and observing the caller ID printed in little black letters.

"Is there a reason you are calling me now, Kyouya-senpai?" the female member of the Host Club asked without even bothering to greet him. It was as if she was unable to escape their clutches, all because of a stupid, garish 8,000,000 yen vase that no one would want to buy anyway.

"How rude," a frosty voice replied on the other end. "A simple hello would suffice, O Haruhi who is indebted to us eight million yen."

"Good afternoon, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said flatly, slumping in the bench. "On what auspicious occasion do I owe the pleasure?"

A chuckle. "That's more like it, but next time you can exclude the sarcasm." Kyouya paused on his end. "Haruhi," he began. "I actually have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Haruhi's voice became interested.

"Yes," he replied urbanely. "The weather forecast for this afternoon looks a bit rainy, with possible thunderstorms. I'm willing to dismiss you from club activities this afternoon, if you desire."

Of course the data-master would have known about her fear of lightning. "But at what cost, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked dryly, with a roll of her eyes.

Kyouya's lips twisted into a smile that pulled up the right side of his mouth. "You're getting to know me all too well, Haruhi."

"I'm just afraid of the consequences of missing an afternoon. I will have to decline your proposition, senpai," she replied into the phone, with an authoritative note to her voice.

"But, are you prepared to face the other consequences?"

Haruhi bit her lip unconsciously, gazing skywards. Indeed, there were thick, tenebrous clouds rolling overhead. A little lightning was not going to stop her; she had to face it sooner or later. "I'll be there after school."

"Alright," Kyouya sighed. "Good day, Haruhi." He snapped his tiny cell phone shut and shook his head. Underclassmen were so predictable.

* * *

"Haruhi-kun, what's the matter?" Kurakano Momoka asked her host suddenly stiffened.

"Ah, it's nothing, Kurakano-san," Haruhi answered, giving the girl a dazzling smile. However, her fingers clutched her teacup tightly, anticipating the next rumble of thunder. Tamaki eyed her fretfully from across the room, well aware the reason of her concern.

Kurakano, the freshman class's Vice-Class Rep, gazed mournfully out of the sash windows, where the rain was sheeting down noisily. "Dreadful weather, isn't it?" she remarked.

"What a shame," another one of Haruhi's designators agreed sadly. Thunder growled from the sky outside again, only louder. Haruhi felt a bead of sweat snake its way down the back of her neck. She swallowed convulsively and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you sure you're not ill, Haruhi-kun? You look all clammy," a guest noted. Haruhi opened her mouth to protest, but found herself behind a mop of golden-blonde hair before she could.

"Actually, Haruhi's not feeling that well," Tamaki truncated loudly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't mind, will you please come back tomorrow?"

The girls found themselves unable to resist those deep blue eyes and nodded with blushes tinting their cheeks.

"Feel better, Haruhi-kun!" they chorused as Tamaki led Haruhi into the next room and shut the door. Once there, Haruhi plucked Tamaki's hand from her shoulder and folded her arms.

"You didn't have to do that, senpai," she miffed. "I can take care of myself."

"Idiot!" Tamaki frowned. "It's going to lighting any minute now. What were you going to do?" His eyes softened after a minute.

"I don't want you to be afraid."

At this Haruhi had nothing to say. Wordlessly, Tamaki reached into his pocket and produced a CD player and headset that looked oddly familiar.

"It's Hikaru's," he said, thrusting the object into her hands. It'll help you block out the noise, and there are some extra quilts in the closet if you want."

"Tamaki-senpai…"

He gave her a silent, unreadable look and left, turning on the lights as he did. Haruhi was left standing in his silence, holding the music player. She found the power switch and, after a moment, placed the headphones over her ears.

* * *

"Tono, if you pace any more you'll wear a hole through the floor."

"I can't help it!" Tamaki exploded to Kaoru, who had an equal concern written on his features. Hikaru was even more sullen, golden eyes brooding as another ear-shattering crack of lightning lit up the sky. "What if our daughter is scared and trembling like a little lost puppy right now?"

"Well, it _was_ her decision to stay," Kyouya said pointedly, adjusting his glasses.

"Kyouyaa!"

"But I still feel bad for her," Honey-senpai piped up. Mori added an "ah," in agreement. "Do you think we should check up on Haru-chan?"

"We can't until all of our guests leave," Kyouya responded, gesturing to the handful of girls that were still left. It had been quite a while since the storm had picked up, and Tamaki was extremely close to pulling tufts of his hair out by the handfuls.

Thankfully it was not long before the guests departed, and the six hosts were soon left alone in the music room with the rain drumming against the window. The twins and Tamaki hastily made their way to the door to the next room, Mori, Honey, and Kyouya following suit.

"Haruhi? It's okay, Daddy's here," Tamaki crooned through the door. Silence answered him.

"H-Haruhi?" He placed a tentative hand on the door and pushed. "…Oh…"

Wrapped snugly in a thick mauve quilt so that only her head protruded, Haruhi lay curled up on the settee, sleeping. The large headphones covered her ears like earmuffs, the soft tinkling of music just barely audible through the insulation. Her hair was slightly mussed and her lips were parted. Black shoes had been kicked off and lay upturned on the floor as Haruhi slept, her unaware of the six hosts that crowded around her.

For a while no one said anything. _"So cute,"_ Tamaki whispered in a choked voice after he could manage something coherent. The twins blushed discreetly, having never seen their classmate so asleep and vulnerable before.

"Aw, Haru-chan's sleeping!" Honey exclaimed.

"Should we wake her?"

Kyouya pushed thick dark hair from his brow. "No," he replied to the twins. "At least not until the storm lets up."

"What's this, Kyouya? Being generous?" Tamaki asked, surprised and slightly sarcastic.

"Dream on, idiot amongst idiots," Kyouya replied with a glasses-push. "I only mean that it would be more troublesome for us if we woke her up while there was still lightning."

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "That's more like it," he sighed.

"Now that there's nothing more to see, let's all go into the other room," he ordered quietly. The others complied and shuffled out, each sparing one last glance at the sleeping host.

After everyone had exited, only Tamaki remained.

"Fujioka Haruhi," he murmured, not aware that he had spoken aloud. He stared at her face, free of the worry-lines that continuously plagued it. Reaching over, Tamaki gently pulled the soft mauve quilt up so that it covered her shoulder once more, for it had fallen down. She didn't stir and only breathed evenly.

He cast his eyes upon her face for a moment longer before he too left the room.

_The End._


End file.
